Angel
by noli
Summary: LR impossible romance, especially when Remy comes onto the scene. Adding chapters and rewriting some old ones . . .finally another update! sorry for the delay
1. nightmares

**This is a rewrite just to correct some mistakes and make slight improvements to the story**

Author's note:I do not own any of the characters ( i wish i did!)

Any other useless notes: well this story is basically abt logan and marie please, please review! This is my first one and i'd love it if i got negative or positive feedback. Hopefully they'll be other chapters.

_Marie's thoughts_

Logan's thoughts

**Angel. Chapter 1**

She ran down the corridor, her eyes flicking from side to side, searching desperately for an exit. In the distance a door appeared. She pushed the door open and raced inside, looking for some place to hide. She gasped as she found herself in a sinister looking lab. A huge tank dominated the room and a group of faceless scientists swarmed around it, staring unseeingly into its murky depths. She walked up slowly and cautiously. Speechlessly, the scientists made room for her so she too could gaze into the tank. She gasped and staggered back, filled with horror as she recognised who she saw. She started spinning and screaming . . . and spinning . . . spinning. . . screaming . . . .

Marie woke up screaming. She sat up and could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Within seconds the door flew open and Logan, with his claws out, glanced viciously around the room, sniffing for the adversary that had caused his Marie harm, caused her to scream in such a tortured manner. The room was empty.

" You okay kid?" he asked gruffly, finally resting his eyes on her.

" Of course." Marie replied reflexively. She hated to think that dreams could scare her so.

He saw the fear in her eyes and quickly withdrew his claws, moving swiftly towards Marie with a knowing look in his eyes. She sniffled and mumbled " Alright, I'm not okay."

He gathered her slim body against him and buried his face in her hair, muttering soothingly to her. His arms encircled her body and he said gently, " What happened darlin'?"

She began to tell him about her nightmare while Logan caressed her hair. He let out a low growl when she mentioned the scientists. When Marie looked up attentively. The frown immediately vanished from his face and an encouraging lopsided grin replaced it.

God is she beautiful He thought absently

Satisfied, Marie continued with her story, determinedly ignoring the thumping of her heart.

_Just breathe Marie, breathe. Don't act more like a fool than you are by swooning over him_

" I saw you . . . in the tank . . . connected to all sorts of equipment," she choked out. " When I looked back it was me . . . in the tank."

She looked up at his face as a tear slipped down the side of her cheek.

" Look at what I've done to you," he mumbled.

He brushed back her tear and swept her platinum streaks away from her face. She was beauty itself, flawless, except for the part in her dominated by him; his thoughts, his past. He couldn't even hold her for long - that drove him crazy. How can she be so dangerous when she looks like that? He let her snuggle against his chest and suppressed all groans of desire.

She soon fell back to sleep and he tenderly tucked her into bed. He watched her for a moment.

Peaceful, Angelic, Beautiful . . . Marie. Her hair lay gently across her cheek and her lips formed a seductive pout. Her eyelashes were long and her skin unblemished. Deadly skin. My Marie. My Angel.

" I love you Marie," he whispered.

He let his gaze hold for a little while longer, then he finally managed to break his eyes away. He slowly walked out, savouring every moment left he had in her presence.

She heard the door close slowly behind him.

" I love you too Logan."


	2. Morning

This is a rewrite but no major changes to the plot

_Italics represents her thoughts_. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please R/R!

**Angel. Chapter 2**

Morning. The light insistently shone on Marie's face, begging her eyes to open. When they did the light dazzled them, leaving Marie blinking furiously, trying to adjust to the harsh brightness of her room. She cautiously opened her eyes and spent a moment recollecting the night before. She gave a little shiver when she went over the events in her dream. But she could not ignore the flutter of butterflies that sprung from her stomach, and spread all over her body when she thought about the way Logan had held her. She had to suppress a girlish giggle to prove to herself that she could control her light headed feeling. But one emotion blared through all her barriers.

_He loves me!_

She sighed and drifted into her own little fantasy world, the only sound being the upbeat pounds of her heart. She had a permanent lazy smile on her face and everything around her had a new light. She finally kicked herself back into reality, jumped out of bed and got ready to have a quick shower while humming a nameless tune. She felt like she would spontaneously combust if she didn't keep moving.

Marie eventually was dressed, not forgetting her ever present gloves and scarf. She looked in the mirror once more, pushing aside the contradiction in her head that stated that she had not drastically changed since one minute ago. She frowned at herself whispering, " Stay positive. But don't get your hopes up."

Possible outcomes of her day ran through her head in various scenes. Marie cringed at every one. " Don't be nervous," she whispered in a last desperate attempt, feeling her knees knocking violently.

She closed the door behind her, and met the outside world with a smile. She made her way to her first class of the day realising she had overslept. She entered the classroom and quietly sat down in her seat. Scott Summers gave her a " I'd-like-to-speak-to-you-afterwards-young-lady" glance but let her late entrance pass without a lecture. Marie settled down to listen to him drone on about something they did last lesson. But she couldn't resist letting her mind drift to other things. More important things. Like Logan.

" Marie! Marie?"

Marie snapped her attention to the figure shadowing her.

" Yes?" she answered with a touch of irritation. She was just remembering how sexy Logan had looked in that cage before the next fight. _hmmmmmmmm_

" Marie? Are you listening?"

" Yes, yes."

_No, no. Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm busy?_ was the thought itching to be let loose.

" Well, I know you had a rough night last night but I would appreciate it if you were on time for my lessons."

" Sorry."

" That's okay, there's some bad news as well. Logan's . . .," Scott started, searching for the right thing to say. " He's gone away . . . again. I'm not sure when he'll be back but I'm sure he'll keep in touch." Marie's heart plummeted, it must have shown on her face because Scott asked, "Are you alright Marie?"

_No I'm not alright she wanted to scream._

" I'm fine. Just fine." She answered automatically. She just wanted to get him to leave her alone so she could break down in grief. Scott seemed relatively satisfied and sauntered back to his desk to gather his papers. With that, Marie picked up the rest of her books and walked out, resisting the temptation to slam the door behind her.

Once in the corridor, she broke into a mad sprint. She groped her way to her bedroom as her sight was blurred with tears. Once inside she collapsed onto her bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

_Why? He didn't even bother to say goodbye this time_

She wasn't angry. Just hurt. Her knight had gone again. He had come to visit her after a year searching for his answers to his life. He said he was going to stay. 'Join the geeks' as he so poetically put it.

_Stay with me_

He was running again.

_From what?_

Questions toppled over others, boring a hole in her heart. Morning. Another morning when she was as happy never came. Not for a long time.

_I'm not going to get hurt. Never again._


	3. Unfamiliar

**This is a rewrite with only a slight addition to the plot**

. . .> are Logan's thoughts. Enjoy. Please R/R!

**Angel. Chapter 3**

Well, this is familiar>. The regret at leaving is immediately recognised. The sense of freedom that sweeps over him is noticed. The stale air of an oncoming day registers. He's done this before. Running again.

He pulls off the road and parks Scott's "borrowed" motorbike in front of a sleazy bar. He struts in, takes a seat by the bar and orders a beer. He even finds the atmosphere familiar.

Why am I in a place like this again?>

The question rolls over in his mind. He takes a large gulp from the glass.

I'm not looking for anything.>

With this newly stated fact he takes another gulp. This sure as hell ain't strong enough> Logan signalled to the bartender and ask for a whisky. He gripped the tumbler in his hand and contemplated it before swallowing its contents in one shot. The alcohol burned his throat on its way down to setting his stomach on fire. Much better > He tossed around possibilities as to why he was on the road again with nowhere to go. He couldn't even think straight. Fantasies of Marie popped into his head. He tried to shake them away, constantly reminding himself that she was just a kid. She sure as hell don't look like a kid anymore

He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her. Taking every chance possible to stand near her. Breathing in her aroma and feeling like he was suffocating if he was without it. He was intoxicated with her very presence, the depth of her eyes and the curve of her lips. The way she spoke, the way that everything around her seemed to amuse her as a new-born child looks at the world. She had charm, humour, creativeness. She was just . . . Marie.

Logan ordered another whisky, double this time. He downed it and, with irritation, questioned himself.

Why am I here? What the hell am I running from?>

He thought about the last time he had run away before, searching for his past. Part of him wished he had never found out the extent of the horrors he went through . . . and Marie has them all. He instinctively reached for his dog-tags. He was mildly shocked when he discovered that they weren't there. Marie. The knowledge that they were with Marie made him smile.

How does she make me feel this way?>

He thought long and hard.

I don't feel . . . probably because I've never had the chance to> he thought sadly.

He began circling his finger along the rim of the glass. Not many people know what it's like to feel empty. Unloved. Unknown. Not many people know what it's like to not feel the sunshine, but forever a constant drizzle. To walk around feeling like a ghost with no purpose. When you do finally feel something, you're scared. It's unfamiliar. It doesn't register. You don't recognise it.

He yearns to touch her to make her feel the way she makes him feel. To make her blood race the way she does his. To make her head spin with happiness like she does his. To love her as much as she deserves.

Marie, I love you>

He knew what he was running away from. Commitment. Love. Expectations. He was scared. He had too much pride to admit it. For now, he needed to sort her out in his head. She wasn't just any kid. She was Marie.

Logan suddenly straightened in his barstool. Someone was watching him. The Wolverine flexed his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. He spun around expecting to find some unfriendly locals but found himself glaring into an empty space. Or is it? He had just caught sight of a figure whipping out the door of the bar – he only glimpsed a long coat, boots and, was it, red hair? Logan shook himself. One whisky, too many, bub The Wolverine, defeated, turned back in his seat. He fished in his front jacket pocket for a cigar while staring blankly into space.

Marie, my angel, I need some sort of salvation. Won't you rescue me?>


	4. New day

**This is a rewrite. Just trying to make the story flow better, but there's no significant changes . . . not really**

Notes: I don't own any of the characters except 1 which is owned my friend, mel, that is Vawn. do enjoy and pliz R/R!

_Italics_ _are Marie's thoughts._

**Angel. Chapter 4**

" Marie?"

Marie opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking into the worried eyes of her friend.

" You okay?"

Marie closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and muttered, " No."

" Marie, you gotta keep on moving. Get up! Get going! C'mon. Why don't you come out with me to town? Shopping?"

Jubilee tried to make it sound as tempting as possible.

" Jubilee, I killed someone," she replied flatly, expecting that to explain everything.

" It was self-defence."

" No. I murdered someone. Y'know? Heart stop, breathing cease? Dead?"

" C'mon Marie. You know that's not true."

But it was to her. It was her first mission with the X-men. She had trained for three years, improving every day. She had meditated hard to learn to control her power. After practising with plants and other small animals she eventually learned to curb her absorption power so that she could touch others. It was an achievement she valued the most. She had deeply missed the casual touches that people didn't value. Marie sighed. She had persevered in the complete sense, getting tougher as well as more mature. She was learning to cut off all of her emotions so she would never have the chance to be hurt again. She was growing physically and mentally. Now all the hopes she had, all the aspirations and limits she had set for herself crashed around her.

_Hope for the best, but expect the worst._

She watched her friend walk to the bedroom door looking defeated. She turned away as the door closed quietly behind Jubilee, and let out another sigh. She was silent. Silence was always comforting. No changes. She knew she had to get up but she didn't have the willpower.

An hour passed. Marie looked up to the ceiling and reflected on what she had done. She felt guilty. It was her first mission and she had lost control of her powers. She had managed to leave the victim lifeless in approximately 1 minute flat. She closed her eyes and the scene played over in her head once more.

Magneto had managed to escape from his plastic prison a year ago. The way he did remains a mystery. He reunited with his ever faithful Mystique and she helped him to gain maximum strength yet again. The Brotherhood was back.

Marie knew about her future victim long before they met because somehow, the part of Magneto that remained in her was connected to his subconscious. Many of his present thoughts came to her in dreams and delusions, the same sort of thing happened with the Logan part of her. However, with the ability to curb her powers, Marie was able to guard her mind from any lingering subconscious thought in her mind.

Besides this barrier, Vawn was introduced in a nightmare. She had three large spikes protruding from her arms and the backs of her legs. She could fly without the aid of wings and had limited telepathic capabilities. Her eyes glowed with a slimy green colour and she was cold to touch, probably because of her cold heart.

Vawn haunted her dreams through the connection of Magneto's subconscious. She terrorised Marie's mind causing her to wake up shaking and drenched with sweat. Through these restless nights Marie found out more and more about Vawn. Her origin, her powers, her limits, her weaknesses. But Marie did not tell anyone else about her dreams; she did not want anyone to know that she couldn't manage. Marie's one goal was to be invincible.

Floods of emotion swamped Marie as she tried to piece together what had happened two nights ago. There was a break-in. Sabertooth led the Brotherhood to the Cerebro, their intention was probably to destroy Professor X's useful way of tracking them down. A few minutes later the X-men appeared on the scene.

Scott cut them off in their path with a highly intensified beam. A fight followed, Sabertooth hunted Storm claiming she owed him a scream. Mystique wrestled against Jean's telekinesis powers.

Scott was suddenly tackled from the back and received a powerful blow from some sort of energy source. He flung round to face his attacker and was found looking at a mutant he had never encountered.

" Who are you?" he said out loud in total confusion.

"Someone you won't have the opportunity to meet again," she said in a low raspy voice. She grinned and jumped in the air. She remained suspended for a second entrancing him with her elegance. A purple light flowed from her wrists and collected in her hand as a ball. She smiled slyly and threw the ball with perfect aim, hitting his chest, flinging him to the floor. Scott felt a sudden energy rush through his body followed with complete paralysis. His eyes were open and he could see and hear but could not move a single part of his body.

" Scott!" Jean cried out in shock. Mystique took advantage of the lapse of concentration on Jean's part and leaped on her. A fierce battle ensued, mainly with Mystique throwing all the blows.

That was when I recovered from my temporary shock and tried to attack the phantom from my dreams. She did not recognise me but I knew everything about her. The places were she was vulnerable, the way in which to punch her so it would have an impact. Then, a surprise attack I had not anticipated struck me to the ground. She stood still for a moment, gathering any remaining strength."

" I lay there as she approached me. Her eyes seemed to hypnotise me. She stood there, her eyes locked on mine, concentrating hard. I knew what she was doing. She was searching my mind to see where I might know her from. She could not break through my mental barriers though, and in frustration hissed, " Now it's your turn.""

" I quickly reacted and pulled off my glove. Without hesitation I placed my hand in hers. I was amazed by the surge off power that shot through me. I screamed as I struggled to let go. She did screamed too but not in horrendous agony. I realised that it was not I who was holding on but the strength of the connection; I couldn't reel my power in! She finally collapsed lifeless before me and I crumpled down beside her, pleading with her to wake up. I realised that everyone was silent and all that was heard was my pitiful sobbing. I mourned for her death, it was I who caused it."

Marie let one more tear slide down her cheek before making a silent resolution and getting out of bed. She slipped on the nearest piece of clothing to her and rushed to the professor's office. She burst in and found Scott and Jean in mid-conversation with the professor. She looked around in confusion.

" Scott, you're alive. I thought . . ." she choked on the words.

" Would you like a seat Marie?" the professor asked politely.

Marie sat down and returned Scott's friendly smile. The professor nodded in Scott and Jean's direction and they made their way out.

It was explained to her what she already knew. Explaining all about Vawn. She was an old mutant with a bitter and twisted life behind her. She had the power to paralyse victims temporarily, which was what happened to Scott. After the professor gave all the information he had, he explained to Marie who now had her powers, her memories, and her personality in her, whether or not she wanted to use them to her advantage. That was her choice.

" Marie, you have the power. You can harness that. You don't have to give me a decision now. Take a few days off and relax. I know it's hard but things like this happen. It was the first time you had to take the life of someone else, but it will not be the last time."

Marie was silent. She could almost feel the new power running through her veins.

_I've got to carry on. Never give up._

" Professor. I've made my decision I want to use what I have for the best. The past is the past and that's behind me. I don't . . . I don't want to be known as Marie anymore. My name is Rogue. Marie's was then, Rogue is now."

The professor gave her a look of acknowledgement and smiled gently.

" Welcome, Rogue. Now try get some rest. Your training resumes tomorrow."

Rogue left the building, buoyant with hope for the future.

_It's time to move on and evolve into the future._

Shelooked forward totomorrow when she would begin training on her powers and techniques to unlock the memories of Vawn in her head. It was another beginning, a new day.


	5. Rogue

**This is a rewrite just to improve the original text. no major aberrations from the original text.**

Author's note: Pliz R/R and do enjoy (hee hee)

_Logan's thoughts in Italics._

I don't really like Jean so don't get offended if I make her seem nasty . . . .

**Angel. Chapter 5**

_Stop. Breathe. You can do this._

Logan was battling within himself about the possible outcomes of walking through the large door in front of him.

It had been four years since he left. Four years since he had talked to Marie. Amazing how even after all that this time, her voice still echoed in his head, calming his soul.

He took another hesitated reach towards the doorknob and stopped himself again.

_She'll be 22 years old now. Damn, I wonder what she looks like now._

He brought to mind her picture in his head. Her long chestnut hair with two striking platinum streaks falling over her eyes. Beautiful eyes. Her amusing accent suited her capturing complexion. Her lips were luscious and alluring. Her body was slim, sexy. Her legs didn't seem to end, her-

_Stop! You can't perve over her. She's just a kid._

He took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. He readjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder.

" Here it goes," he muttered to himself.

Logan opened the door and was met with a rush of students to-ing and fro-ing along the main corridor. He waded through the flow of students. As he approached the professor's door he heard his name being called out from somewhere in the distance.

" Logan! Logan!"

He turned to face Jean. Her face was alight with joy, or was it excitement to have another eligible male in the house.

_You're not that hot hon'_

" What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly when she finally reached him.

" Can't I come back to visit?" Logan grinned making Jean's senses go hyperdrive, thinking of all the possible prospects of his "visit". To hide her sudden eagerness she decided to change the subject.

" Rogue will be thrilled to see you! You were always so close."

Jean ushered Logan into the office and stood in the background as the professor greeted him warmly. Logan found himself feeling strangely at home considering the fact that he was always restless. He vaguely wondered whether it was the wild part of him that made him so agitated. He belatedly realised that he wasn't listening to the ramblings of the professor. He was talking about Marie's progress in the X-men's ranks. He suddenly snapped his head forward and asked, " Since when did you start calling Marie, Rogue all the time?"

Jean looked at him in total confusion. " Um, you don't know?"

" If I did, I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

Jean gave a little cringe and muttered, " It's not really important, she just . . . preferred the name."

Logan doubted this but decided not to carry on with the enquiry. The professor carried on to tell him about new developments since he left.

Meanwhile, outside of the busy mansion, Rogue was sitting on a bench in a shady patch of the garden. She was inspecting a rose, admiring its pink hue and silky petals. Storm approached silently from behind her. She touched Rogue's shoulder lightly but took a step back when Rogue flicked her hand off.

" Sorry Storm. Reaction."

" It's okay," Storm said in her calm voice. " Someone's here to see you."

Storm said no more and gave Rogue a small smile before leaving as silently as she came.

Rogue immediately dropped her precious rose and speeded towards the professor's office. She burst in without knocking, expecting to see her mother or someone who had lost contact with her since she developed her mutation. She was completely stunned when she realised who had finally returned from his wanderings. She wasn't angry when she saw it was Logan, just bitter. She'd been through so much pain because of him. She didn't want to see him. But she could not deny how much her heart ached when she saw his sexy grin spread across his face.

" Hey darlin'." Logan looked her up and down.

_Damn, has she grown up!_

Rogue didn't answer, just gawked in utter shock. Logan waited for her bubbly reply. It never came.

" Marie, are you alright?"

Her initial shock was replaced with a cool, icy, penetrating stare. Logan flinched, amazed by her unanticipated hostility.

" Fine. And the name's Rogue."

To be continued . . .


	6. the Cajun

**This is rewrite but no big changes . . .**

Author's notes: _Rogue's thoughts in italics_

**Angel. Chapter six**

Rogue ran. She ran through the corridors. She ran out the door and hi- jacked one of Scott's precious cars. She drove away and stopped at the nearest bar. She rushed in an ordered a beer, slid onto one of the booths and rested her head in her hands. She wanted to cry but now wasn't the place or the time.

_Look how much like Logan I've become_ she thought angrily. _I'm running away from my problems and drowning myself in cheap alcohol _She smiled grimly. _But it's a hell of a lotta of fun!_

She ran a hand through her hair and took a gulp from her glass. She looked around, wondering again what had possessed her to come here...although it wasn't the first time she had been in this sort of place before. She gazed glumly and the dirty counter and tried not to think about Logan, which was particularly hard as she found that he was frequently on her mind. _Damn you Logan_

It was at that point that she felt a presence behind her and sucked in her breath sharply. The stranger sat down behind her but did not stop staring at her. Rogue chose to ignore it and concentrated on enjoying her drink.

" What's a girl like you doin' in a place like dis?" the stranger said, his voice accented with what seemed to Rogue as a off-French accent. She looked behind at him with weary eyes, and saw that he was in fact Cajun. The man, who was breathtakingly handsome, moved to slide into the booth on the opposite end of the table.

" And what do you know about where I belong?"

" Nuthin', I just know that you don't belong 'ere."

Rogue rolled her eyes and said nothing.

" So what are you doing here, drowning your troubles?" he asked more softly.

" That's none of your business."

" Why you getting so touchy with Remy, he ain't doin' nuthin' wrong?"

Rogue looked at him again and was surprised to see shining red eyes. He was a mutant.

" Sorry, didn't mean to take it out on you."

" Take what out?"

" Nothing."

And Rogue dismissed here topic with a wave of her hand.

" My name's Remy. Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit."

He gave her a flashing smile. Rogue couldn't help but return it, she needed a friend right now.

" Rogue." She said and shook his hand for a brief moment.

" Rogue, funny name for a girl."

" Is it?" she asked and laughed out loud. The laugh brightened her countenance and suddenly Rogue's problems didn't seem so bad. Gambit gave her a warm smile and leaned across the table so his face was nearer hers. He reached out his hand.

" Nice to see you laugh, you look even more beautiful. Maybe I can cheer you up even more?"

Rogue laughed again, but this time at the absurdity of his question. He was definitely forward.

" I don't think so. Maybe some other time."

She smiled warmly and finished her beer. She slid out of the booth to leave but he copied her movements exited the booth as well. He smiled again with a little more playfulness.

" There may not be a next time. Lightening doesn't strike twice." He teased.

Rogue laughed again.

" Well I believe in miracles."

She turned to walk out. She didn't look back; she didn't need to. She could feel him staring at her.

Rogue drove around aimlessly for a while before deciding to go back to the school; she had suddenly realised how late it was. She parked the car and hurried inside. She crept to her bedroom, desperately hoping not to run into Logan on her way there. She reached her door safe and sound. She opened it quietly, as it was at least 1am in the morning, tensing at the loud creaking it was making. She closed it softly behind her and desperately wanted to collapse on her bed and convulse into a blob of mass emotional hysteria i.e. sob her heart out.

" Just where the hell have you been?" asked an angry voice from within the shadows of her room. Panicked, she switched on the light and found Logan sitting on the edge of her bed glaring at her as if she just killed all the new-born babies in the past 10 years before his very eyes. He was livid. _This is not going to be great night_


	7. developments

**This is rewrite . . . as u may have gathered from the previous chapters**

Author notes: Erm...abt the previous chapter...Marie was called marie until then...so it doesnt agree with da movie but hey, i wont tell if you wont...heh heh ) Oh well...moving swiftly on...

_rogue's thoughts_

logan's thoughts

**Angel. Chapter 7**

Rogue stared at him for a moment. _How can he be so angry and so bloody sexy at the same?_

" Well?" Logan seethed.

She looks like a kid who's just been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. He had to try hard not to start laughing.

" It's none of your goddam business, Logan," she returned hotly.

Heh, heh, there goes that accent again.

" Well I think it is."

" I don't see how. You don't give a flying ---- about me! You were the only one who acted as if you wanted to know me. You were my friend . You cared about me. Then you abandoned me. How do you think that felt? Oh wait, I forgot. You only think about yourself."

Logan blinked unbelievingly. Shit, that hurt, kid. He looked at her, not knowing what to say or how he should react. Her head was in her hands and he could hear her gentle sobs. What have I done? I'm such selfish bastard! He walked over to her and put a strong hand behind her back, pulling her firmly towards him.

" Why...didn't you...say goodbye? I...missed you," she choked out in- between sobs.

" I'm sorry darlin'. I'm so sorry. I'll never be able to explain how much."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He ran his fingertips up and down her back tenderly and listened intently to Rogue's story of what she had been through. He felt so useless. All he could do was hold her when he should have been there to help her through. Now she had three psychos running around in her head including Cody, her first sort-of boyfriend. She explained how she had managed to gain some sort of stability in her head and hardly suffered from any nightmares or distorting memories anymore. Her life was almost normal. She could control her skin but was working on controlling the strength of her absorption.

He felt so close to her, physically and mentally, but he wanted more, he needed more. His old Marie fantasies came springing back, begging him to crush her body against his and make passionate love to her against the wall, moulding her body to his, exploding together in heated ecstasy. An involuntary shiver shot through his body and an animalistic urge made him crush her body against his. Rogue instinctively held him tighter savouring his body heat and listened to his racing heartbeat. She turned her face to his chest and placed a firm kiss just above his heart. She heard his sharp intake of breath and managed a weak satisfactory smile. Logan scooped her up and gently lay her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and lifted her long her away from her face.

" Goodnight my sweet Marie," he murmured, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Marie opened her eyes and gently pulled Logan down to her, pressing her lips against his. Logan was spinning, drunk on Marie's scent and moulding his mouth against her soft lips. He pulled away abruptly and Marie looked up, bewildered.

" Sleep now, Marie, they'll be lots of time for that later."

Marie nodded reluctantly but kissed her fingers and touched Logan's lips softly. Logan stared at her, amazed at how lucky he was. She smiled, rolled over and soon fell asleep. Logan let himself out and was content to have sweet dreams about his Marie...knowing that they would soon come true.

Soz guys...this was really short but i had a mental breakdown becoz i found out that i am really corny. Lol has hysterics hahahahahahhahahaha, really funny, im mentally insecure so dont run away now! The next chapter shud be up soon...afta ive gone to the doctor looks around nervously Anyway...until then. Oh, by the way, i was wondering...who do you think wud go well with Gambit..( besides Rogue) Really random question but i need sum help, really ( need to finish the story) so, thanks for any contributions!


	8. the plot thickens

**This is a rewite! No major changes to plot. **

A/N: So very sorry i haven't written in AAAAAAAAAAges! Neway, the story must go on! Have fun!

Quote for the random moment: "If i prod it, will it break?"

**Angel. Chapter 8**

The tall Cajun man drifted through the alleyway, knocking on the imposing door, answering the password and stepping in. Once inside, he looked around shiftily and strutted down towards the bar.

The bar man looked up and gave the Cajun a dangerous growl. He had shark- like teeth and triangular eyes, frightening all the weak-hearted with a glance.

" What you doing here, you Cajun punk. I thought I told you not to come here and cause any more trouble," he warned, his vast shoulders flexing menacingly.

The Cajun raised his hands in defeat.

" Don' worry, don' worry! Remy's just comin' for a visit. Remy won' cause no trouble."

The bartender grunted threateningly but made no further move.

" Remy'll have his usual," Remy stated arrogantly.

The bartender glared angrily muttering under his breath about all the crazy son-of-a-bitches that showed up these days. But he soon moved away to get Remy's drink.

Remy, once the bartender was out of sight, swiftly moved away from the bar and slipped through the crowd unnoticed. He crept out the backway and stood waiting in the biting cold.

" You're late," a voice behind him hissed, cutting through the still night air.

Remy almost jumped but managed to keep his cool.

" Sorry," he replied lazily.

" Did you find her?"

" Of course. I told you Remy would find her."

The presence behind him shifted slightly, looking around for prying eyes.

" You still know what to do?" the voice questioned sceptically.

" You still know how much to pay?" Remy asked carelessly.

" Of course!" the voice hissed waspishly. " Do we still have a deal?"

" Sure. Remy take care of her, don' worry."

" Trust me. I'm not."

Remy nodded his head slightly and nonchalantly walked back into the club leaving a pair of eerie green eyes staring after him.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was an English class.

_Tell me again why I'm sitting here when I could be outside getting a tan?_ she thought irritably.

She looked around the class locating her friends who were looking equally as bored as she was. Bobby was making a miniature ice rink (ice-skating rink...neway), Kitty was repeatedly passing her hand through the desk and Rogue. . . well Rogue was doing what she always seemed to be doing. Either thinking about Logan or doodling about him.

_No siree, not a pathetic existence at all!_ she thought sarcastically but she had to smile. Even though it was a bit awkward for the first few weeks, what with the age difference and all . . . _whatever age he is anyway_ And just the whole Wolverine thing. Everyone knew that he had always cared for Rogue but no one knew he was humanly capable of having a relationship that wasn't based completely on sex. Bobby was kind of heart broken for a while but he knew her heart had always belonged to the big, bad wolverine. _I mean, which one would you pick? Ice boy or wolfishly sexy man. . . Does anyone else see the obvious choice?_ She carried on staring into space before being painfully brought back to reality by being jabbed hard in the waist by Rogue staring pointedly at her. She gave her an irritated stare before hissing, " What?"

" He's asking you a question," Rogue whispered, inclining her head towards the front of the room.

She blankly stared forward.

" Glad to have you back with us, Jubilee," the tall man rumbled accusingly.

" Yes, Mr Summers?" Jubilee replied with a sweet smile.

" Now tell me, as I know you've been listening intently, what did Shakespeare mean to evoke in the reader by use of this simile?"

Jubilee almost groaned out loud.

" Shakespeare. . . .simile. . . um, well, he wanted to . . . evoke. . . um . . . evoke. . ."

" Yes?" Mr Summers coaxed.

" . . . evoke . . .um"

The bell rang and Jubilee let out the breath she had been holding. Thank _God for small miracles!_ Jubilee thought, relieved and rushed to pick up her books and hurried out of the classroom. She waited in the corridor by the lockers for the rest of the gang.

She had joined the X-men the same year as Rogue. Like a number of graduated students, she stayed at the school took take her university degrees before attempting to brave the outside world.

Outside world. Although she hated to admit it, Xavier's school and the X- men were her home and family, her world.

" Hey, Jubes!"

Jubilee looked through the sudden swamp of students until she caught sight of Bobby.

" Hey, Bobby!"

He grinned cheekily.

" Luckily you got saved by the bell back there. He looked as if he was ready to zap you!"

" Believe me, I know."

Rogue strolled along behind him, putting her books into her locker with a wistful smile on her face. The smile changed into an outright grin, then into a giggle as she remembered all the antics she and Logan got up to last night. A blush crept into her cheeks. She looked up to see her two friends looking down at her with a mixture of disgust and disbelief on their faces.

" You make me sick, y'know that?" Jubilee commented with revolted look.

" What?" Rogue questioned innocently.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and muttered, " Whatever."

" What's taking Kitty so long?" Bobby asked irritably.

" What do you think? She's gone to get "extra" English work. Anything to talk to Mr Summers for any longer."

It felt so weird to say "Mr Summers" when she knew him as Scott while training with the team.

" I did have to get some extra work!" an indignant voice protested from behind Jubilee.

" Oh, please, we all know about your little infatuation."

Kitty rolled her eyes and packed her books away, closing her locker with a loud slam.

" He happens to be gorgeous . . . sweet . . . and kind . . . and - "

" Married?" Jubilee interrupted.

" Marriages can break down."

" Yeah, whatever, over Jean's dead body."

" That can be arranged."

There was silence as they all stared Kitty's deadly serious face.

" You scare me, y'know that?" Jubilee remarked.

She then turned towards the canteen and was met with a solid male body that made her stumble backwards.

" Hey, watch where you're going!" she said angrily.

But the stranger didn't even acknowledge her presence, he was staring straight at Rogue.


	9. tension

**This is a rewrite:**

**Angel. Chapter 9**

" So we meet again, my petite ange?"

Rogue could barely contain her surprise. Here, standing before her was the handsome Cajun guy she had met a few weeks ago.

" So I see lightening does strike twice," she returned with an excited smile, remembering fondly of their past banter.

" Indeed, ma petite ange, but someone once told me dat miracles do 'appen."

He gave her a dazzling smile, " And this, I am sure is a miracle from heaven."

" You know this guy?" Jubilee asked incredulously.

" Um, yeah, we met once, a few months ago," Rogue answered haltingly. _But what the hell was he doing here?_

" That's really great. And does your friend always lack in manners as well as directional skills?" she asked sarcastically.

The stranger spared her an irritated glance before replying, " Pardon, Remy apologises for his earlier rudeness."

" And he talks in the third person!" Jubilee muttered to herself in disbelief.

There was a little chorus of "hi Remy" before they all lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. But, as expected, Kitty broke it by asking, " So, um, you're new here?"

" Oui."

" So, you'll need a tour of the school," Kitty declared triumphantly

" I'll do it," Rogue volunteered immediately, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door leading to the outside grounds.

The door closed behind them with a resonant thud, followed by silence.

" I'm sensing some trouble in paradise," Jubilee mused.

Rogue led him around the vast gardens, stopping by a bush full of peach coloured roses, all budding sweetly, the sunlight warming their full petals. Remy plucked one, inspected it slowly before handing it to Rogue.

" It's beautiful, like you," he said absently, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

" Thank you," Rogue answered, slowly caressing its smooth petals. But her eyes were set in determination. " What are you doing here, Gambit?"

" To see you mon petit," he answered with a wide smile.

" Look, cut the crap and tell me the truth. What are you really doing here, and its not to woo me off my feet."

Remy smiled easily, " Gambit has some business with Monsieur Xavier."

" What sort of business?"

" Gambit can't tell you dat."

" Yes, you can, and you're going to."

Remy stared at her for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons.

" You drive a hard bargain, mon petit."

" Yeah, well, I'm not an easy chick."

" Are you sure?"

Rogue stared at him for moment, temporarily forgetting everything and thinking only of his gorgeous smile. She opened her mouth to give a scathing reply but a gruff voice answered him from behind her.

" She's sure."

Rogue turned but she already knew who was there. Logan. The Wolverine who had captured her heart as easily as she had captured his. His strong hand rested on her hip possessively. He gave her a slight squeeze causing her to blush slightly at the sizzling warmth that shot through her body. _God, what his touch does to me!_

" Logan!" she said as greeting, looking hesitantly up at him. He smelt of the forest and so had obviously been out for a run. He gave her another slight squeeze, but his fierce eyes didn't leave the stranger before him.

" Who are you?" he asked gruffly, taking a menacing step forward, effectively shielding slightly.

" Relax! It's just lil' ol' Remy. Remy done nothin' wrong," Remy said, alarmed by the large wolfish man standing before him, shielding Rogue. His mate. Realisation dawned, this man was Rogue's boyfriend, the Wolverine. He'd heard about him. About how vicious and animalistic he was. Rough, tough, dangerous and sexy. He also had a lot of baggage. Dark, disturbing baggage. Why the hell would Rogue get together with this guy?

Logan was still staring at him suspiciously, getting ready to pounce. With that thought, a dangerous light flickered in his eyes but disappeared a second later. Rogue didn't miss it though and decided to help Remy before he was embedded with metal claws.

" I was, um, giving Remy a tour. He's here to see the Professor," Rogue said softly trying to create a bridge between the two men.

Logan shifted his gaze to Rogue and raised his eyebrows slightly. Rogue met his gaze just as steadily but Logan caved in first with an impish grin, causing Rogue to smile as well. He dipped down unexpectedly and kissed her parted lips. Rogue bit back a sigh as she felt the familiar shivers of anticipation sizzle through her body, pooling between her legs.

" Lead the way," Logan said amusedly, knowing full well the effects he had on her, he could smell her aroused state almost immediately.

She gave him a mock frown, trying to gain some of her shattered composure. She turned to Remy who assumed an expression of non-caring.

" I'll take you to the Professor's office," Rogue stated before turning and walking quickly into the building. Remy followed calmly and Logan walked behind him, studying the stranger's move.

The stranger was familiar to him but he couldn't seem to place him and that made him cautious. Not only that but he seemed to be getting real friendly with Rogue back there and he'd be damned if he'd let the Cajun bastard take her away from him. Bodies would roll before that happened. He stared at the back of the stranger's body and smiled devishly. He wouldn't mind if "Remy's" body was the first to roll.


	10. roommate

Author's note: I am so immensely sorry that i have neglected this story so much. BUT, i have renewed determination to complete it, if you'll just bare with me. I'm glad so many pple seemed to enjoy it, so anyway, here's the next chapter:

**Angel. Chapter 10**

Rogue gave a perfunctory knock before opening the dark mahogany door in front of her. The room she led Gambit into was filled with the fresh scent of the garden beneath its large windows. Professor Charles Xavier was seated behind his large desk with Scott to his left. They both looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor, Scott, but there's someone here to see the Professor," Rogue announced. She moved aside to let Remy move into the centre of the room with Wolverine following, glaring suspiciously at Gambit's back.

"Heel, Wolverine," Rogue teased in a whisper only he could hear. She laughed quietly to herself at the glare he then directed towards her.

As the Professor surveyed the spiky red-haired man before him with his dark brown coat swirling around his boots, he turned to the other occupants of the room, saying, "If the rest of you could leave us, please?"

They obliged.

"I never would have expected to see you here, Gambit. We agreed you'd never come to see me at the school – it's too dangerous. You're cover could be - "

"Relax, relax, Professor. Gambit know how to outwit the Brotherhood."

"I don't doubt that you do, but this is taking too huge of a risk, surely?"

Gambit shrugged noncommittally. He began wandering around the room, idly fingering objects. The Professor was contemplative, watching him closely. Gambit suddenly stilled, then turned to face the Professor.

"Gambit has told you many times not to try to look into his head," he hissed angrily.

"I apologise, but you're acting strange. What's going on?"

Gambit seemed to weigh up something in his mind before he regarded the Professor soberly and said, "It's ready."

The Professor's face darkened almost imperceptibly and he wheeled around to look into the garden and beyond. He heaved a long sigh before asking, "How long do we have?"

"Not long."

"God help us."

-----------------------

Outside the door, the three X-men stood waiting anxiously to find out about the mysterious new arrival.

"Have you met him before?" Wolverine asked deceptively quietly, breaking the tense silence.

Rogue shifted her weight from her right foot onto her left, feeling suddenly traitorous for no apparent reason, "Yeah," she murmured sullenly.

"Oh?" Wolverine commented. "When was this?"

"A while ago."

"That's real specific, baby. When was a while ago?" He was getting annoyed.

Rogue snapped her head up to glare at him. "Does it matter? I met him once in a bar, there's not much else to say."

"It matters to me. You seemed to be getting real friendly with him back in the garden. You sure you only met him the one time?" Logan hated how jealous he sounded.

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed, feeling scandalised. "It's none of your business how I know him or for how long!"

"It sure as hell is my business," Logan began before Scott let out a shout instructing them to "Both shut the hell up!"

They turned to glare at Scott. Scott looked back at them both, unfazed. "Save this lovers' squabble for later."

Thankfully, before they could launch into a combined attack on Scott, the Professor's door opened.

"Come in Scott, Rogue and Logan" the Professor's controlled voice rang out.

The three obeyed.

"I'd like to formally introduce you to Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. He will be joining the team and staying here for the next few months."

Scott immediately extended a hand to greet Remy while Rogue couldn't suppress the jolt of excitement that shot through her body. She had to hold herself back from hugging him and instead gave Remy a measured handshake with a muted smile. Wolverine grunted at him and snubbed Remy's attempt to shake his hand.

"Rogue, if you could find somewhere for Remy to sleep . . ." The Professor began.

"But Professor," Rogue interrupted. "There are little or no spare beds available."

The Professor was already waving her away. "I trust you can arrange something for him."

Rogue had barely exited the room when she heard the Professor speaking to Scott and Logan, "There is much to discuss, gentlemen."

The walk to the dorms was a quiet one as Remy silently inspected his surroundings and Rogue was brainstorming some arrangements to be made to accommodate Remy. She had a brainwave.

------------------------------

"HELL NO, ROGUE!" Jubilee shrieked.

"C'mon, Jubes, it won't be too long and there's nowhere else for him to stay," Rogue pleaded.

She had suggested that Remy take the room next to Jubilee's, the catch being that Remy and Jubes would have to share a bathroom. It wasn't going down too well.

"No. I adamantly refuse." Jubes was determined to be stubborn about this.

"Hey, Remy's not too thrilled neither," Remy felt obliged to comment.

"Both of you – stop! This is the final decision. Jubes, you'll have to put up with him sharing your bathroom and Remy, you have to be respectful towards Jubes's personal space."

Remy smirked, "Sure, Remy can do dat."

"Bullshit," Jubes disagreed.

"Jubes," Rogue warned.

"Be reasonable, Rogue, I don't even know this guy . . ."

"Well, here's a chance. I'll leave you two to it." Rogue made a hasty escape, leaving the two staring, unimpressed, at one another.

There was a long silence.

"So . . . do you always talk like that?" Jubilee ventured.

"Like what?" Remy snapped, on the defensive.

"In the third person. Doesn't it strike you as weird?"

"Not as weird as you."

Jubilee silently fumed. Remy surveyed her room with a look closely akin to disgust.

"Does your room always look like this?" he asked lightly.

"Like what?" Jubes asked between gritted teeth.

"Like a dumphole," Remy smiled.

Jubilee felt the familiar energetic pulse forming in her fist and shot her 'fireworks' towards in two balls, aiming for his chest. Remy was too quick and side-stepped her blast, whipping out an Ace of Spades from his coat packet.

"Watch it, girlie, Remy has very accurate aim," he mocked.

"You watch it Cajun boy, next time you may not move quickly enough. Besides, what're you gonna do? Flick me to death with your cards?"

Remy scowled but launched the card like a bomb underneath Jubilee's bed. There was an nonplussed silence as Jubilee stared derisively from him to her bed. But before she could begin her verbal assault, her entire bed had blown up, scattering wood and mattress around the room. Jubilee's jaw dropped. Somewhere on the other side of the mansion, a certain woman struggled to find a hiding place as a enraged shout of "ROGUE!" echoed throughout the school's grounds.

/tmp/uploads/126619.doc


	11. some insights

So finally, enjoy! xx

**Chapter 11**

Groggily, Jubilee opened her eyes. The sound that had awoken her was French singing emitting from her bathroom. She groaned and surveyed her trashed room and groaned once more.

"This sucks!" she shouted into the emptiness of her room from her position on a mattress on the floor occupying the space where her comfortable bed used to reside. _Bloody Cajun bastard! _

With this thought she scrambled out of her blankets and marched to the shared bathroom door. She knocked loudly three times. The French singing continued. Out of patience, Jubilee burst into the bathroom.

"Can you hurry the hell up with your shower?" she yelled grumpily through the fog of steam before her.

She was pleased to note the singing abruptly stopped. She dimly heard the taps being turned off but was utterly surprised when the vision of an athletically built man emerged from the mist. _God, but does he have a nice chest? _She almost swooned! _Control yourself, Jubilee! _As the steam began to recede, Jubilee ignored Remy's unamused expression and allowed her eyes to freely roam over his body . . . his defined cheek bones . . . strong neck . . . muscled arms . . . chiselled chest . . . narrow hips . . . _woah!_ Jubilee whirled around muttering a mantra in her head: _Look no lower, look no lower! _She grabbed the nearest towel in sight and flung it back in his general direction.

"Learn some modesty, Cajun," she snapped waspishly. _Do I have to sound so breathless? _

"You should learn some manners. You never heard of knocking before entering?"

"I knocked. You didn't hear it coz you were too busy singing so damn loud! You decent?"

Remy grunted and Jubilee turned back around to once more admire his hard chest. She barely heard what he said next.

"You no like Remy's singing? Hm?"

"What? No! I no like Remy's singing. And now you've managed to steam out the entire bathroom and probably used up all the hot water in the process! Could you leave so I can have my shower?"

Remy obliged grumpily.

"Remy sing well," She heard him mutter in protest as he stalked out. _Idiot. _Jubilee quickly undressed and stepped into the shower which for the first time in months smelt undeniably male. She sighed and turned the taps on ushering in another typical day in the Xavier mansion.

In another shower, in another wing of the mansion, Rogue was running her hands over the wet back of a very aroused Wolverine. He was presently kissing her senseless while he rocked gently inside her. Her body shuddered as she broke one more against him. She moaned deliciously into his mouth. Logan's lips moved away from her kiss-swollen lips to nuzzle her neck while pounding into her more violently, seeking the release he was aching for. Rogue's wanton cries and her clawing of his back only drove him higher and it was not long before he too shattered and joined her in sexual ecstasy.

It was a while before their heavy breathing abated and he slowly lowered her back to the ground. He still held her close as he lathered her back and arms with a soapy sponge as the shower spray pummelled his back.

"Logan," she breathed in tenderness without anything else appropriate to say.

"Hush, baby," he replied gently.

After they had bathed one another and had towelled dry, Rogue asked from the safe enclosure of his arms, "Are you really upset that I know Remy?"

Logan grunted non-commitally.

Rogue realised she wasn't going to get any further with this subject so she aptly changed topic.

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late for the meeting. Can you tell me what it's about now or what?"

Logan smiled dynamically and strutted into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Rogue staring with growing annoyance at his retreating back. _Damn the man!_

"If I may have all your attention," Professor Xavier called for silence in his office.

The room was filled with X-men with varying experience and talent: Jean, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine with Rogue, Jubilee, Ice-man (Bobby), Kitty, the Beast and Gambit as a recent addition.

"Thank you all for being here. I'll make this talk short and to the point. Gambit has long been an informant for me among the ranks of the Brotherhood, particularly essential when the development of a certain machine was discovered. You may recall when Rogue first came to the mansion, the scheme Magneto concocted to turn the entire world into mutants?"

"He's not doing the same thing again is he?" Jubilee interrupted. "Can't bad guys steal some originality?"

"Thank you Jubilee," the Professor interjected, ending her rant. "Yes, Magneto is trying his success again at the same plan but at a much larger, better formulated and more efficient attack. The device her been modified so that he is not drained and greatly magnifies his abilities. However, I think it would be wise to consider the safety of Rogue a serious priority. Also . . ."

The Professor had trailed off turning to stare into the garden outside his office windows.

"Professor?" Jean asked tentatively.

"Hm . . . It's nothing. I just can't help feeling that this is too simple. Something's not quite making sense."

"I'm sure everything will reveal itself, Professor," Jean assured him.

The Professor looked distracted for a moment longer before replying, "You're right, Jean. We've defeated this before, we can do it again. Gambit has informed me that the Brotherhood is planning to transport the machine to the optimal location in Washington at the end of the month - which coincides with the UN summit. That gives us a little more than three weeks to concoct a counter-mission. The main aim will be to intercept them avert certain disaster and possible total destruction of mankind altogether. So, nothing we've never had to do before."

This comment provoked a light laughter from the X-men assembled. Only the Wolverine still looked grim. He sensed with every fibre of his being something suspicious was going unnoticed and it in anyway involved his Marie, the culprit would have hell to pay. Soon after, the X-men were dismissed.

"You alright sugar?" Rogue asked worriedly. Wolverine looked positively feral.

Logan gazed into her anxious eyes and nodded the affirmative, bestowing a quick kiss on her full lips before marching down the corridor to his left.

"Gotta rush to my classes, see you at lunch!" he called back.

He had accepted a job as physical combat instructor at the school and enjoyed his job far more than he would ever admit.

Marie watched him go and the other X-men disperse except for Jean, Jubilee and Remy. Professor Xavier wheeled out of his office and proceeded with Jean to the entrance of the secret elevator shaft leading to the underground X-men base. He stopped in the elevator and turned to face Marie.

"Will you make sure Remy gets a tour around the mansion so he can familiarise himself with his surroundings?" he asked Rogue.

"I'll see to it, Professor," Marie replied.

With that, the elevator door shuttered closed and Marie was left with two mutants glaring angrily at one another.

"So, how did you two get on last night?" Rogue asked innocently.

Jubilee stared daggers at her 'former' best friend.

"I'm not talking to you," she pronounced and stalked off down one of the corridors, leaving Marie alone with Remy.

"How are you today, ma cherie? Did you miss Remy last night?" he crooned.

Marie reminisced the night before and concluded that there was no one she thought of but Logan as they entertained the evening away in each other's arms. Marie decided not to answer his question.

"Let's start with the classrooms," she began as she led him down one of the many corridors.

Rogue had just finished showing Remy the medical wing while simultaneously rebutting all his attempts to flirt with her, when the 11 o'clock bell rang.

"Oh damn. Remy, I have to go to a lesson," she apologised.

"Dat's alright. Remy can take care of himself."

"But your tour . . ." Marie began before catching sight of a friend in the distance. "I have an idea! Jubilee can continue the tour and take you to lunch – she has a free period."

Remy's face visibly paled. "Er – dat's alright – Remy can show himself round. It'd be no problem."

"Don't be silly. Jubes! Jubes!" Marie called. She rushed to greet her friend, had a heated argument in which the words "He blew up my bed!" rang out clearly in protest, then rushed off to her lessons.

Over the expanse of the corridor, Remy and Jubilee stared hatefully at one another. After a moment, Jubilee stalked over to Remy.

"It appears I have to continue you tour," she attempted to be polite.

"Don' worry. Remy don't want to carry on his tour with you."

"Well, apparently neither of us has a choice. Let's go," she ordered before she stormed away, secretly hoping he wouldn't follow. No such luck.

A/N: I know its been ages since an update. I'm a bad person. looks away ashamed However, I am determined to finish this story. It's kinda amusing to see how crappy the first few chapters were so thanks to everyone who has braved through that and I hope its improving. I'll probably continue to edit previous chapters as I continue with this. Hope you enjoyed it! xx


End file.
